bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Tragolipus/Z Archiwum B - Sprawy niewyjaśnione/@comment-5119631-20160823201840
Będzie textwall. *Motyw Króla Dusz, jego części, zbuntowanego syna i tego, kto na koniec zasiadł na tronie to tak ważny wątek mangi, zapoczątkowany jeszcze dłuuugo przed TKW (pierwsza wzmianka o Królu w sadze Arrancar), że do dziś nie mogę się nadziwić, że zamiast choćby pośpiesznego wyjaśnienia Kubo zajął się pairingami i randomami z Karakury. *Dodajmy do tego jeszcze historię i pochodzenie Wandenreich, skąd się w ogóle wzięły moce Quincy (u Yhwacha protoplasty), jak i czemu tak właściwie nasz Rumcajs tytułuje się synem Króla, co do niego miał, co miał do Yamamoto, czemu Dziadek nie zgrillował go tysiąc lat temu... to tak na wstępie. *A skoro już mowa o Wymiarze Króla, to nadal nie wiemy kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach Urahara miał okazję zasięgnąć swoimi paczętami w stronę Króla. Pod koniec sagi Arrancar wyraźnie powiedział, że go widział. *Rodzice Masaki zmarli/zginęli, kiedy była dzieckiem, Ishidowie ją przygarnęli, bo pani Ishida miała bzika na punkcie czystości krwi rodu. Znali się, bo zapewne większość rodów Quincy utrzymywała ze sobą kontakty po tym, jak zostało ich tak niewiele po masakrze 200~ lat wcześniej. Tyle. *Ród Shiba - dammit, Kubo! Nie znamy dokładnych koligacji, hierarchii, ról (Kaien był głową rodu i zmarł wcześniej, a Isshin był jego wujem i został głową bocznej linii później? o co chodzi), nie mieliśmy zestawienia Isshin+Ichigo+Kuukaku i Ganju w jednym miejscu... a jak Ichigo i Ganju się spotkali, to ani słowa nie pisnęli o swoim pokrewieństwie. Już nie wspomnę, że lwia część Gotei, w tym Rangiku i Toushirou, chyba w ogóle nigdy się nie dowiedziała, kim był tata Ichigo. Tych dwoje pewnie nadal myśli, że facet zginął/zaginął w akcji 20 lat temu... =_= *Zana Yoruichi raczej nie da się wybaczyć. Ale Shikai Kotetsu widzieliśmy podczas sagi ratowania Rukii, na Wzgórzu Sokyouku, kiedy Isane ruszyła na Ichigo razem z Sasakibe i Oomaedą. Zresztą, ona nigdy nie grała ważnej roli w Bleachu. *Dalej z ważniejszych Bankaiów: oczywiście Aizen, oczywiście Isshin, zjechany potencjał Gwardii Królewskiej jest już legendarny; na Aikawę od dawna mam wywalone, ale jak można nie pokazać Bankaia Ukitake i Shinjiego, no ludzie?! Co do Hisagiego, w przedostatnim rozdziale autor ewidentnie kpi z wydawcy lub z samego siebie, skoro wszyscy wiemy, że albo nie miał już pomysłu i nie miał nigdy zamiaru ujawniać jego Bankai, albo miał taki zamiar, ale ukrócił go nagły nakaz zakończenia mangi. Ewentualnie miał pomysł, ale nie widział już okazji na jego zrealizowanie w fabule, nawet gdyby mógł kontynuować mangę. *Korpus Kidou... brak mi słów. Tessai, Hachigen... sorry, nie jesteście dostatecznie fajni. Taki mamy klimat :P *Przywrócenie Kiry do życia było czystym ukłonem w stronę fanów. *Yuki i Shino? no bez jaj xD toż to rasowe randomy przecież. Istnieli wyłącznie po to, aby pokazać, jakimi koksami są Ichigo i spółka (w sensie, w porównaniu z nimi...) i aby podkreślić, jak beznadziejna jest sytuacja szeregowych Shinigami w przypadku takiej eskalacji konfliktu. *... tooo w końcu z jakiej racji Ishida przeżył pierwszy Auswahlen będąc Gemischt Quincy? x) (Nie wiem, czy Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w ogóle się liczą jako Quincy, skoro moce takiego Ichigo były "uśpione"...) *Souken Ishida miał dostęp do Wymiaru Króla? Od kiedy? Coś mnie ominęło? :P *Los Ryuukena... ech :( *Ginjou? Wiadomo, że został Przedstawicielem Shinigami, prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób co Ichigo (dźgnięcie Zanpakutou); prawdopodobnie nie wywarł on takiego wpływu na Soul Society jak Kurosaki (inaczej Gotei byłoby mniej zaskoczone Truskawką, kiedy ten pierwszy raz wbił do Świata Dusz), więc Ukitake pewnie dał mu odznakę w nieco bardziej spokojnych warunkach, w bardziej dyskretny sposób; i wiemy również, że Ginjou odkrył główną funkcję urządzenia, uznał to za zdradę ze strony Gruźlicy i zniknął kompletnie z radarów Soul Society. Wiadomo, że któryś z jego rodziców był Shinigami; ciekawie by było, gdyby to była matka, tak dla odmiany, ale zapewne Kubo miał już w domyśle historię z Shinigamim ojcem. No cóż, nigdy się nie dowiemy. *Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale... akurat wykorzystanie mocy Tsukishimy do naprawienia miecza Ichigo poczytuję Kubo na plus :P jeden jedyny raz... Tylko nadal nie wiem, do czego byli Kubo potrzebni ci Fullbringerzy, których tak bardzo chciał przedstawić jeszcze przed TKW, uważając, że to miało znaczenie... tylko że, poza przywróceniem mocy Ichigo oraz małym występem Tsukishimy pod sam koniec TKW, ja się tego znaczenia dopatrzyć nie mogę :P *'Oczywiście', że bileciki nie zostały w ogóle wykorzystane. Czemu? To proste: Kubo miał zamiar rozwinąć wątek, ale wydawca kazał mu pakować manatki, skąd oczywiście przyspieszone zakończenie z wszelakich niebytów czarnego kosmosu. Nie wiem, czy uznawać to za #ostatecznegoTrolla czy raczej za #ostatniaktdesperackiejzemsty na Shounen Jumpie... Adstrax, tak szczerze? Nie obraź się, ale jesteś chyba jedynym, którego obchodzi powód ścięcia włosów przez Tatsuki...